Crossroads
by sneakyglance
Summary: Elliot was unable to hide his complete shock, "Michael asked Liv to marry him." His voiced cracked and Olivia knew he was holding back frustrated tears.
1. Chapter 1

I own every single character and I get royalties on every time someone uses the CHUNG CHUNG noise. I am Dick Wolf. Hear me roar!*

* * *

Their movements were quick and soundless though not entirely painless as her back was scraped by the unfinished concrete wall and his chronically sore shoulder struggled for strength to hold up her body. Moans filled the small room filled with custodial products. Rhythmic panting mixed with the smell of cleaners. The cries and perfumes of sex were diluted by the chattering and laughter coming from the party in the ballroom down the hall. Her silver dress had slid up her legs and gathered around her waist as his tuxedo bottoms rested down at his knees. He pressed her body against the cement wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. Their shaking bodies allowed gasps to escape as their climaxes rose closer and closer to the surface. She clutched to the metal shelfs, that held bleach and Windex surrounding her, for support as her lover drove himself into her.

"Oh God." She moaned. She knew she was close and from the desperate sounds of his panting, she knew he was too. She bucked her hips ever so slightly, allowing the right spot to be slammed perfectly. She leaned in and bit his shoulder to muffle the screams that wanted to escape and give away their hiding place to anyone who might pass by at that moment. He allowed his hot moans to escape into her neck and hair. They remained in that position for minutes longer, taking in the scents and sounds of their lovemaking. They slowly separated from each other and as she finished straightening out her dress and flattening her hair he pulled her body against him and kissed her lips and neck.

"We have to get back to the party." She whispered grumpily. She wasn't happy that she had to stop him before they started against the wall again. She squeezed his arms and pushed him away from her, "Let's go. Your wife will be waiting."

He frowned and shot back, "So will your date."

She pulled open the door and peeked out into the hallway to make sure no one would see them leave. She tried to ignore his hands on her bottom and moving their way around the front to rest on her breasts as she waited for a couple to pass by. When she knew the coast was clear she reluctantly pulled her body away from his and entered the hall. He followed, sighing loudly as his frustrated energy had no release. She could tell he was unhappy so she peered around before turning and planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

Olivia smiled as Elliot traced her face with his fingers, "We're only here for a few more hours and then I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Elliot nodded, "Fine. I better go find Kathy."

"I have to find Michael."

* * *

Kathy sipped her martini as politicians and police officers swirled around the room socializing and dancing. It was impossible to tell the difference between the black tuxedos and the gorgeous white, black or silver gowns. Kathy knew this night was special to the brothers and sisters in blue. A night they could leave their guns and badges at home and let loose. They pretended to hate it- but Kathy knew that it was loved. Her husband was especially guilty of that charge. Every year he complained about getting dressed up and hiring a babysitter but when he arrived he was in his glory. Being a veteran detective in the toughest unit of the NYPD made him somewhat of a celebrity amongst his colleagues. Again, he feigned hatred but lapped up the compliments. He enjoyed being told he was a tough guy and that he was a hero and that no one else could do what he does for as long as he has. Except one person. Kathy frowned at the thought of the one person who could keep up with her husband. Olivia understood everything about Elliot. She understood the demands of his job, his deepest fears, his hopes. She knew why he kept doing such a torturous job. She also knew how shaky his marriage was and how insecure Kathy was about her husbands relationship with his partner.

Kathy watched as Olivia danced with Elliot. They held each other so gently, as if they both knew they were fragile beings. Her silver dress fell along the line of her body so perfectly, displaying how fit she was. Her hair was long and wavy, like she had spent the day at the beach. Elliot looked like Prince Charming in his tuxedo. But Kathy knew their clothing was not why they looked so amazing. It was the glow of her skin and the sparkle in their eyes. It was a rare phenomenon for an outsider to see. But Kathy knew it well. It was the reaction their bodies and spirits had when they were together in a casual setting. No tears or blood or victims. Just them. Kathy had seen it when Olivia came for dinner. It was what initially terrified her about the heart-breakingly beautiful woman. That the pair didn't just understand each other, they seemed to have a chemical reaction when around each other.

"It's kind of scary, isn't it?"

Kathy spun around to see the tall frame of Michael Foster. His sandy brown hair swept over his eyes and he smiled his gorgeous smile at Kathy. But Kathy noticed that the smile didn't reach his bright green eyes.

"What's scary?"

"Your husband- my girlfriend- they have a pretty intimidating relationship." He nodded his head over to Olivia and Elliot, who were laughing at some joke that only they knew the punch line to.

Kathy smiled sadly, "They're very good friends."

Michael mirrored his fellow player on the bench with a sad, ironic smile, "They have a connection that I wish I could get in on. I feel like I'm always playing second fiddle to him... Did you ever feel that way?"

Kathy frowned at such a personal question from a man she barely knew, "I know he loves me. I also know that he and Olivia are very good friends. And for two people who live for their jobs, they're very lucky to trust the person who has their back."

Michael nodded in agreement but the frown remained, "That's true..." He paused for a moment, his eyes squinting at the closeness of his girlfriend of almost a year and her best friend. Michael let out a deep sigh in response, "It's just exhausting when you're questioning them all the time." He stated before walking off to the bar, leaving Kathy to brood in her insecure silence.

* * *

Elliot cringed and hissed. Hot coffee had scarred his tongue, "Jesus." he muttered as he bit down on the sore point of his tongue. The door of the corner store he stood in opened. Olivia walked in and noticed the pained look on her partners face.

"You okay?"

"Bernt ma toongue." He explained with his tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "You gunna be okay? Or do I need to call a bus?" she teased and Elliot rolled his eyes.

"I'll survive." he shot back. Olivia grinned and took the second coffee from his hand, "Did you get anything from the driver?" he asked.

Olivia blew on her coffee, took a sip and shook her head, "No. He saw the same thing everyone else did. Black ski mask, yankees jacket, jeans. The problem with this weather is that no one second guesses when they can't see a persons face." The couple faced each other at the door of the bodega and peered out into the blowing wind and snow. They could barely see their car parked on the street.

"Lets do this." Elliot braced himself, pulling his jacket closed and ducking his head. Olivia pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head and zipped up her jacket even more before pushing out into the blizzard that was attacking the city. The pair jumped through the snow that had piled up on the sidewalk and reached their car in a matter of seconds. Elliot rounded the front and jumped into the drivers seat while Olivia threw herself into the passenger seat. They both laughed when their doors slammed shut and they tried to fill their lungs with warm air.

"Start the car!" Olivia cried and Elliot shoved the key into the ignition and turned. When the car made a choking sound and did not start, Olivia groaned, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"I knew that knocking sound I heard earlier wasn't a good sign." Elliot muttered as he attempted to turn over the engine again but to no avail.

Olivia picked up the radio and pressed down on the button, "SVU portable to central- cruiser is non-operational- requesting a pick up-" She frowned when no response came.

"Radios must be down because of the blizzard." Elliot stated as Olivia threw the radio on the dash in frustration. Olivia started to rub her temples and Elliot's eyes reflected concern, "You okay?"

Olivia smiled a tired smile, "I'm fine- just a little hungover."

Elliot grinned, "You're kidding me- you barely had anything to drink."

Olivia raised her eyebrows at her partner, "You think I'd hook up with you in a hall closet if I didn't have a few drinks in me?"

Elliot shot her a smug grin, "I am pretty irresistible."

Olivia punched his shoulder before letting her hand slide down his arm and her gloved fingers linked with his, "Did you have a good time last night?"

Elliot shrugged casually, "I guess so. I always like boasting about our closure rate to those jocks in Homicide."

Olivia smirked and wiggled her fingers in his hand, "Kathy looked like she wanted to blow my head off with your gun." She whispered.

"Michael was giving us to stink-eye as well." Elliot sighed.

"He told me he feels like I prefer talking to you over him."

Elliot rolled his eyes, "Give the doctor an Aplus! He's right!"

Olivia smacked Elliot in the chest, "Come on! You like Michael!"

Elliot smiled, "I do like him. It's just easy to make fun of his intelligence because he's not aware of what's going on between us. He can diagnose a hematoma but he can't see that his girlfriend is cheating on him."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "You're not one to talk. At least I've always been sleeping with you while dating Michael. You've been married to Kathy for over 20 years and she has no idea we're together."

Elliot sighed, "Well, you and I both know the only reason Kathy and I are still together is for the kids."

Olivia bit her lip and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know."

A comfortable. contemplative silence settled in the car as Olivia continued to press the radio button, hoping that the static would dissipate and they would not have to walk back to the station in a blizzard. Elliot rested his head against the steering wheel, closing his eyes in hopes of rest but the same thought kept running through his mind. It was a thought that had stayed with him since Kathy had put it there two months ago. He had avoided confronting it with Olivia, afraid to scare her off. But now, she was stuck in their car, nowhere to go. She could not run away and leave the question unanswered. She could not avoid conflict, like the champion turtle she was.

"Do you think you're meant to be with someone?" He asked, trying to appear non-chalant. He could feel Olivia stiffen but then relax.

"You mean, do I believe in soul-mates?"

Elliot shrugged in response.

"I don't know. I believe in connections between people... but someone who matches your soul? It's hard to say..."

"Is it hard because you're involved with two people?"

The mood in the car shifted instantly. Olivia sighed in a frustrated tone and shot a dark glare at Elliot. He knew she struggled with her relationships with Michael and Elliot, "Why are you bringing this up again? I told you- I'd be honest with Michael if I knew he wouldn't leave me."

Elliot nodded understandingly, "And if you weren't in love with him, you wouldn't care if he dumped you."

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest, "So what? You're annoyed that I love Michael? You're the one that wont leave his wife- whom you're not even in love with." she snapped.

Elliot sighed. He had touched a nerve and she was throwing back some low blows, "Liv- you and I both agreed-"

"I know what we agreed El. I'm not saying I want to change our arrangement- I just- I don't want you to get on my case about Michael and how I feel about him."

"This isn't another "Who do you like better" argument Liv. I was just wondering how you felt about soul mates."

Olivia calmed down and rested her head against the back of her seat, "Can you not do that anymore? You know I have a hard time with my feelings."

"Liv. I just- Like you said, it's confusing for me because I'm not in love with Kathy anymore. So to know that you love Michael... It's difficult for me to understand. But I can respect it."

Olivia was clearly still upset that Elliot had brought up the conversation at all, but her body had relaxed slightly. She rested the side of her head against her window and watched her cold breath fog up the glass. She rested in the same position for a few moments, aware that Elliot was staring at her. Her stubbornness would not allow her to glance back at him. She wanted him to know that she had been annoyed with him. She felt she could remain cross with him for the rest of the day but when he leaned over and kissed her temple, her resolve melted away and she smiled.

"Is that your version of an apology?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I pissed you off." he stated before kissing just below her ear, "Don't hold it against me."

"You'll be punished severely tonight." she teased, leading to his laugh filling her ears.

"Thank God." he said before kissing her cheek once more. He then rested his forehead against her temple and they both closed their eyes, soaking in the closeness of their partner.

Their moment was spoiled when the crackling sound of their radio coming to life, "Central to SVU Portable- come in SVU portable."

Olivia snatched up the radio, "SVU portable to central- we hear you."

"We got your call. Cruiser is still non-operational?"

"That's right."

"Give us your location and we'll send a uniform unit your way."

Olivia rattled off the location of their car before thanking the central radio unit and setting the radio on the dashboard. She then turned her gaze towards Elliot, "Back to the bullpen."

"Back to the bullshitting." he grumbled.

* * *

What? A new story? How the hell did that happen?

Reviews? What? How the hell did that happen? I guess you faithful readers are just FANTASTIC!

*Dear Dick Wolf- please do not order a head-hunter- I publicly acknowledge that I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING related to you or NBC. If you sue me, you can have my Bob Marley poster... That about the only thing I own.


	2. Goodbye

Dick Wolf- If you wanted to _give_ me your show, I'd take it... just so you know....

* * *

Olivia knew something was wrong the instant she entered her apartment. The energy of her apartment was awry. She let her fingers float down to the black weapon sitting at her hip. She could feel her skin start to tingle as her nerves shot off adrenaline. She did a visual sweep of her living room and kitchen and knew she was clear. But the nagging feeling that something was not right remained. She had been a cop long enough to trust her intuition. She had not yet pulled her gun from it's holster but her reflexes were wound so tight she felt she could take out John Wayne in a draw. Olivia gingerly tip-toed into her bedroom and as she peered around the door she was tackled onto her bed. A strong hand placed it's hold over her mouth as she went to scream.

"Don't scream."

Olivia felt all the tension and fear rush from her body. She relaxed and let her frame sink into the bed. Her eyes managed to blink away the dizzying fear and focused on the blue eyes that shone through the darkness. The hand was removed from her mouth and she licked her lips to recover the moisture they had lost in the pretend attack.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Olivia pushed the heavy body of her partner off of hers. Elliot rolled over onto her bed as she stood and turned the switch to fill the room with light.

"I was proving a point." Elliot stated casually, as if he broke into Olivia's apartment and attacked her daily.

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, "And what point is that?"

"That you're drowning in this case."

Olivia frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm fine Elliot. Next time you wanna "make a point" don't commit a crime doing it."

"You haven't slept, you haven't eaten- you're letting your guard down-"

"I was a split second away from shooting you!" she retorted. She then left the bedroom and Elliot trailed behind her. Olivia walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of rum and a bottle of coke.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked as she dropped ice into a glass.

"Yes please." he replied before kissing Olivia on the cheek. She poured his drink and handed it to him begrudgingly. Elliot took a sip and rose his eyebrows in surprise, "How much alcohol is in this?"

Olivia took the glass from his hand and tasted the drink. She shrugged, dismissing the insinuation that she had poured too much liquor in his glass, "You've got less than me." She then grabbed her glass and walked over to her couch.

Elliot joined her. They sat shoulder to shoulder but Elliot could feel the distance between them, "You're mad at me." he stated before taking another drink.

Olivia scoffed, "You broke into my apartment El!"

"I did not break in! You gave me the key years ago!"

Olivia smiled, irked by her lovers attitude, "It doesn't give you the right to sneak attack me."

Elliot's eyebrows shot up in amusement, "Oh. So you're not mad at me- you're mad that I caught you off guard."

Olivia could tell that he was amused and her hard demeanor started to slip away. She knew he was right. She had not slept, she had not eaten and she had not relaxed in days. She was exhausted mentally, physically and emotionally. The serial pedophile taunting them was pure torture. They knew almost nothing about their perp other than his gender and his hair colour. He had no rhyme or reason to his attacks other than 7-9 year olds. He attacked both genders and the locations varied. The only detail that linked the attacks was the black ski mask he wore and the smell of chocolate. They were the common detail that all the children remembered distinctly. SVU had been killing themselves trying to find the perp but Olivia was obviously too deep into the case. She could not get the terrified, tearful voices of the 19 little boys and girls out of her head. The descriptions of the attacks were so monstrous and vicious that Fin took himself off the case. He knew early on he needed to take space. Elliot had earned two strikes against him- one more and Cragen was going to kick him off the case. Olivia had been forced to see Huang twice but she managed to keep her emotions in check, leaving Huang no choice but to leave her on the case. There were no leads and Olivia was starting to have nightmares about the case. She would wake up sweating and gasping for air. Elliot had been witness to her nightmares twice, Michael once. Elliot was concerned about her investment in the case, hence his decision to sneak into her apartment and pounce on her.

Olivia turned her head to look at Elliot. She peered up at him through her unkempt bangs- a sign that she had no time for personal upkeep. Her hair was normally cut and styled on a regular basis. But the case had taken over every aspect of her life. Their eyes met and though she wanted to appear angry, he could see the smile breaking through. He knew he was out of trouble so he leaned in and kissed her, "I'm sorry I was too sneaky for you." he teased, cheekily.

Olivia let out a bemused laugh and slapped his arm, "You're still an asshole." she responded.

Elliot laughed loudly at the giggle in Olivia's voice. She so rarely let it out. When she did, he wanted to bottle the infectiousness of it and sell it. Olivia started to laugh at Elliot laughing at her and she snuggled under his arm, "So you forgive me?" Elliot asked.

"No." Olivia teased back in an incredibly stern voice. Elliot pouted and then stood up before her, moving towards the door. Olivia grabbed his wrist to stop him, "Where are you going?"

Elliot shot her a cocky smile before hoisting her up over his shoulder and rushing towards her bedroom.

"This is what happens when you let your guard down." He announced as he dropped her onto the bed. Olivia shrieked as he pulled his shirt over his head. He leaned down and Olivia took his cheeks in her hands and captured him fully with her lips, "You shouldn't get me riled up like that." Elliot grunted as she started working on his belt. He ripped her shirt off of her body and in one swift lift, he had removed her bra. Olivia finally managed to undo his belt and unzipped his jeans. The couple kicked their pants off to the side of the room and they shimmied up the bed. Elliot hooked his thumbs into her panties and he pulled them away quickly. She mimicked his actions and removed the boxers that kept him concealed. Olivia ran her hand over the surface of his hard shaft. She could hear his breath tremble with anticipation. Her naked breasts were warm with Elliot's hands over them, though her nipples were hard, attempting to break through the barrier of his fingers. His mouth lowered onto her neck and his toungue flicked her hollow lightly. His fingers moved from her breasts down to her bare ass. He lifted her slightly so her legs would wrap around his waist. Her hands joined across his broad back. He brought his body closer and she widened her hips so he could enter her more comfortably. Her breath caught in her throat as he filled her and he hit the right spot instantly.

"Oh Jesus." She moaned as he started rocking her body back and forth. She gasped and moaned as his grunts warmed her neck, "Jesus Elliot." She pressed her body harder against his. Olivia was now in a state of sexual delirium, "Elliot, I'm so close." She cooed.

Elliot was barely able to release a sweaty moan, his body shaking in anticipation for the rushing orgasm that was moments away.

Olivia bit Elliot's shoulder in an attempt to muffle her scream as Elliot's climax crashed with hers. She nearly bucked Elliot off the bed with her excitement, "Elliot!" She cried out. The wave of satisfaction slammed them both, leading them to surrender into a state of contented drowsiness.

Elliot collapsed on top of Olivia, their bodies dusted with sweat. Olivia ran her hands over his muscles, aware that all the stress in them had been alleviated. He placed light kisses on her shoulders before rolling to her side and pulling her naked body closer to his. She traced her fingers over the deep bite mark she had left. He could feel himself react to her hot breath when she whispered in his ear, "That'll teach you to sneak attack me again."

Elliot laughed appreciatively, "If amazing sex is what happens when I piss you off then I should get you angry more often."

"Why do you think our sex is always so great?" she teased, "I'm generally mad at you."

Elliot laughed before kissing her gently. They laid with each other for a while longer, laughing and kissing and teasing. Nothing was said until Olivia's cell phone rang. She smiled when she saw Michael's number flashing back at her, "Hey hon." she greeted her boyfriend. Elliot felt a small pang of jealousy and started planting gentle kisses along his partners shoulders and arms. Olivia smiled at him to indicate that she was enjoying his lips against her skin, "I'm not doing anything right now." She lied into the phone, "I mean, Elliot's here having a drink with me, but I didn't really have plans for tonight." She paused, giving Michael time to respond, "I'd love to go to dinner with you. Eight o'clock? You'll pick me up? Excellent, see you then." Olivia hung up the phone and she turned over to Elliot, "I'm having dinner at eight- you gotta scram before then."

Elliot gave Olivia puppy dog eyes and pouted, "Do you have to go to dinner?" he whined before sliding his arm across her body and connecting his nakedness with hers under the sheets, "You could cancel and we could just stay here and make love all night." He tempted while kissing Olivia's neck and hairline. She moaned in approval but suddenly rolled away from Elliot and jumped out of the bed, bringing the sheet covering them with her. She wrapped the cloth around her body, turning it into a make-shift dress. She left the room, leaving Elliot alone and naked in her bed. She walked to the living room and grabbed her drink, downing the whole thing in one large gulp. She slammed the glass down on the coffee table and went to pick up Elliot's drink but his hand on her wrist stopped her. She looked up to see that he had pulled on boxers before joining her in the living room.

"Liv, what's wrong?" he asked while prying the drink from her fingers.

"Nothing's wrong El. I'm just loosening up. You were right, I need to unwind a bit. The case has gotten to me." With her explanation she snatched the drink from her lover and downed it quickly.

Elliot's eyebrows shot up in skepticism, "Liv, you're supposed to be going out with Michael in a few hours- how are you supposed to do that if you're drunk?"

Olivia frowned, "I'll be fine El- It's only two drinks."

"Two triples being poured quickly into a lightweight, exhausted woman who doesn't drink very often." Elliot argued his point and Olivia rolled her eyes before walking into the bedroom, dropping the sheet along the way. Elliot stared as the naked frame of his lover left the room. He could tell she was already feeling the effects of the alcohol. He followed her into the room, grabbing the sheet from the floor, and watched as she peered into her closet. "Liv?" He questioned, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Olivia- you've had a bit too much to drink to go anywhere."

"I'm fine Elliot. Leave me alone."

"Olivia- what's wrong?"

"Nothing Elliot! Please- Leave me alone!"

"Is this about the case or something else?"

"It's not about anything. Please Elliot- I'm not your daughter- I'm allowed to have a few drinks without being questioned about it."

"And I'm not your father- but I care about you and I'm allowed to bring up an issue that concerns me."

Olivia scoffed as she pulled on a green, long sleeved, low cut shirt, "You're just doing this because you don't want me to go out with Michael. You're threatened by him so you're making up reasons for me to stay here with you."

Elliot rolled his eyes, "No- You're drunk and I know that you don't want Michael to see you like this."

"I'm fine El. What I don't want Michael to see is you standing naked in my bedroom. That might make him suspicious."

Elliot sighed and shook his head in frustration, "Fine. I'm going home." He grabbed his shirt and pants, pulled them on quickly and stormed out of Olivia's bedroom. He listened closely as he headed for the front door, hoping that she might be following him. When he did not hear footsteps he turned the doorknob and entered the hallway outside her apartment. He paused once more, thinking he might have heard Olivia coming to catch up with him but there was still no movement from inside. Elliot glanced down the empty hallway and sighed. His cell phone rang loudly and he answered it before it reached the second ring.

"Hi Kath. Yeah, I'm on my way home now."

~*~

Tears burned Olivia's cheeks as she stood, soaking wet, before Elliot. His eyebrows arched as he shot a glance over his shoulder to make sure Kathy had indeed gone upstairs before the doorbell had rung. Wind blew in through the front door and it continued to pour down on Olivia, but she made no move into the house.

"Liv, what are you doing here?"

Sobs spilled from her body, shaking violently, "He proposed. Michael proposed."

Elliot stared at his lover in shock, "What do you mean, he proposed?"

Olivia frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "He got down on one knee and asked me to marry him! He proposed and I think I said yes. Elliot- please, we need to talk."

"Olivia?" Elliot spun around to see Kathy standing on the stairs, "Olivia what's wrong? Elliot let her inside! It's pouring!" Elliot moved to the side and Olivia tentatively stepped through the threshold, "What's going on? Elliot?"

Elliot was unable to hide his complete shock, "Michael asked Liv to marry him." He voiced cracked and Olivia knew he was holding back frustrated tears.

Surprise and joy appeared on Kathy's face, "Wow Olivia! Thats so exciting!" She took Olivia's hand and Elliot felt sick when the glittering rock assaulted his eyes. All the colour left his face and he matched Olivia in her ghost white state, "You must be ecstatic!" Kathy stated and Elliot's desire to vomit grew stronger.

Olivia shot a glance at Elliot and she nodded, "Um, it hasn't quite sunk in yet. I wanted to tell Elliot first."

Kathy's smile faded slightly at the comment. The silence was broken by Eli crying. "I'll go check on him. You two have a lot to talk about." She left the room and Elliot continued to look like he might pass out.

"Can we go for a walk?" Olivia asked.

He nodded and grabbed his umbrella and jacket from the stand by the door. He grabbed Olivia a black button up sweater to cover her naked shoulders. She wore a black, strapless spring dress and it dripped with rain. The couple stepped out onto the porch and continued down the block. They stood shoulder to shoulder without touching. When they had reached the end of the block, Olivia turned to face Elliot, "El, what am I supposed to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"What does that even mean?"

"Do you want to marry him?"

Olivia released a frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes, "I don't know- I can't make up my mind-"

"What's stopping you?"

Olivia felt the frustration taking over her body, "El- we agreed that you and I can't go anywhere... I don't know if I can keep seeing you if I'm married... I've seen too many bad things come from unfaithful relationships."

Elliot frowned, "So by saying yes to Michael, you're saying no to us."

Olivia could feel the tears mixing with the rain on her face, "I can't just keep living as the other woman El. I want to have a life, get married, have kids- and you don't-"

"But I don't want to lose you... Can you really live that dream life knowing you're in love with someone else?"

"I can adjust. I love him El- and the only thing that had been keeping me back from fully committing has been the fact that I'm in love with you."

Elliot's chin dropped to his chest, "I love you too." Olivia's sad smile was enough to make Elliot wrap her in his arms, "So this is goodbye?" He whispered.

The tears mixed with rain bled into his shirt as she snuggled her face into his chest. He could feel his throat drop into his stomach when she nodded, "I guess it is." she whispered.

Ellito tried to resist the tears but they won and poured down his face. He was glad it was raining- though she was able to tell from the redness of his eyes. He sniffled and she looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest. She stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed him. Her eyes closed slowly as he kissed her even deeper. When they finished kissing Elliot's body shuddered and Olivia let a sad sob escape and she clung to Elliot.

"I can't do this- I can't do this!" She cried, shaking her head, "I can't let you go. I need you."

Elliot squeezed her tighter and kissed the top of her head, "You can and you will. You deserve this all."

He was glad Olivia could not see the tears pouring off his face.

Though she_ could_ feel the droplets of sadness fall into her hair. The umbrella blocked the rain from attacking her. Each tear felt like an assault on her body.

"So this is goodbye to us..." He whispered.

Olivia nodded, "Goodbye."

* * *

Thank you to all of the fabulous reviewers- it's like a pseudo-writers' bread and butter! I hope you're all willing to give me another helping!


	3. Smiling

Dear Dick,

Elliot and Olivia are mine. I kidnapped them. You can never have them back... Unless you promise to have them makeout on the stakeout. Then you can have them.

Until then- they are trapped in this story.

* * *

Olivia stared in shock as Elliot brushed past her and walked straight to the coffee station in the squad room. His eyes did not land on her for even a second. She followed him and grabbed herself a mug. She reached across him to grab the coffee pot and she noticed him flinch as her arm brushed his.

She frowned, "So this is how it's going to be? I get engaged and you start ignoring me?"

Elliot grumbled, "I'm not ignoring you."

Olivia scoffed and rolled her eyes, "And the Pope isn't Catholic. El, I'm not going to let this happen to us. We care too much-"

"Look Olivia, I need you to give me a little space right now." He hissed, lowering his head so the squad room would not hear his statement, "I know we agreed this is what is best for everyone but it's going to be a hard adjustment for me."

"Elliot- what are you-"

Elliot let out an exasperated sigh. He did not want to explain his frustration to her, "Just because... just because we aren't together anymore... it doesn't stop me from loving you or wanting you... I need some time to adjust to it all. Can you please just... go away? For a little while?"

Olivia could not hide the hurt that spilled onto her face. She bit her lip and nodded reluctantly, "There's a vic at St. Mark's. I'll head over there."

"I'll take the scene." Elliot sighed as Olivia glumly walked away from him and out of the squad room.

"Elliot- Olivia looks like you killed her cat." Munch commented as he filled his own cup of coffee.

"You two have a fight or something?" Fin asked.

Elliot frowned, "None of your damn business." he growled before storming from the room.

* * *

Cragen stared at his calendar. Two weeks. That couldn't be right. Two weeks? It seemed like an eternity had passed.

"John- how long has it been since Elliot and Olivia stopped talking?"

"They are talking Captain."

"They're speaking, man. Not talking. Different things." Fin clarified.

"Ah. It's been a little over two weeks Captain. Think they had a fight or something?"

Cragen sighed. Two weeks since his two top detectives had stopped communicating. The barely spoke. And they certainly did not look at each other. He used to fear their mischievous smiles and secret glances. He feared it would lead the two officers down a path they could not return from. Now he only wished they were eye locked and grinning. Hell, he would be happy with an inappropriate joke at his expense.

"Think I should call Huang?" he asked his two cooperating officers.

"Nah, that'll just piss them off." Fin stated.

"We can't leave them like this- they've become obsessed with cases- I liked when they couldn't focus because of all the sexual tension."

"Watch it John." Cragen warned.

"Just give 'em time. They'll work it out. They always do."

"What makes you think they can fix- whatever it is they're going through now?"

"I bet cha they'll be talkin' again by the end of this week."

"FIve days? I'll take that action- they're pretty stubborn in this particular freeze out."

"Fitty buck."

"Make it a solid hundred and you've got yourself a bet."

"I outta rip you two for this crap."

"Relax Captain. If they're not alright by the end of the week- we'll lock 'em in a room 'till they come out with smiles on their faces."

* * *

"You owe me a hundred bucks."

"Nah man- I got 'till the end of today."

"Face it Fin- they are not working this out. Just now Elliot asked Olivia a question and she just left without answering him. That does not bode well for their partnership."

"Where'd she go?"

"The crib- I think. She's been here for 26 hours. The Lanca case has her tortured. Cragen told her to hit the sheets or she'd be suspended."

"Well, Elliot just followed her up there- If they come out smiling- you owe me a hundred beans."

* * *

"What the fuck was that?"

Olivia spun around to find Elliot standing at the door of the crib, "What are you talking about?"

"You just acted like a bitch in front of everyone!" Elliot's voice oozed with anger and frustration.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "You know what? Fine, whatever." She turned to leave but was stopped when Elliot grabbed her arm, blocking her exit.

"No! You are not leaving! I don't care what's going on in your personal life-"

"Our personal life."

Elliot rolled his eyes but continued his speech, "You don't get to treat to me like crap. Now suck it up and do your damn job. And if you can't- quit! Don't drag me into it!"

Olivia frowned, "Bitch? I'm not the one who started this... You're the one who stopped talking to me and froze me out." She glared at Elliot, "Forget it. I'm done. Once this case it over- I'm outta here."

Olivia ripped her arm away from him and attempted to leave once more, but a hand grabbed her wrist and she was suddenly caught in a passionate kiss. She let herself get lost in it, her body melting into his when she suddenly pushed him off her.

"You asshole. Don't try and kiss your way out of this. You lost that power when we broke up."

She started to leave again when her back was against the wall and Elliot was capturing her in a kiss once more. She herself to become completely absorbed in it. He moved his lips down her her neck as his hands massaged her breasts and ass. He attacked her with such a hunger, she was powerless to resist. Their breath became hot and steamy as his hands tangled in her hair. His guttural moans made Olivia hook one leg up around his waist as he lifted the other up so they were linked at his back. In the movements Olivia slammed the door shut and locked it before Elliot moved to a bed and laid them down on it. Olivia straddled him. Her top came off quickly and Elliot's mouth connected with a nipple as she undid the buttons keeping his shirt shut. The belts and zippers on their pants came undone and soon their connection was made full. Olivia panted as she rocked back and forth while his hands explored her body. The sweat gathered on their bodies, mixing together like a musky concoction of passion and sex. Olivia could feel herself on the edge of climax and she knew Elliot was jumping with her too. His fingertips clutched her hips so tightly she knew bruises were going to form. They reached their climaxes together and fell into a state of ecstasy. Olivia collapsed on Elliot and their heavy panting filled the room.

Elliot smiled as he gasped, "I've been wanting to do that for two weeks."

Olivia grinned and kissed his cheek. "I can't stop smiling." She whispered.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short! I wish it wasn't!

Also, I am leaving the country for the summer and I will have NO access to the computer and internet... Living in a village in El Salvador makes the connection a little slow... But it would be amazing to come back to an inbox full of reviews!


End file.
